left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Sight
with a Laser sight attached to it.]] The Laser sight appears in Left 4 Dead 2 as a tool used to enhance the targeting on all weapons. The laser is the concept of the LLM01 laser sight. The laser can be attached to any Primary Weapon. The laser sight cannot be transferred to other weapons or the exact same weapon once the player changes their gun. An example is having a laser sight-equipped to an auto shotgun and picking up another auto shotgun; the new auto shotgun will not have a laser sight. * While having the laser equipped, it is possible to use your flashlight. * Other players can see your laser sight even when you are behind them making it easier for them to avoid stepping into your line of fire * If equipped to a Hunting Rifle or Sniper Rifle, it makes no difference to its accuracy while stationary. * If equipped to the Silenced Submachine Gun, and the user is crouched and standing still, it will be as accurate as a Sniper Rifle when zoomed in. Tactics * A laser sight improves all weapons considerably, but your best bet is to attach one to an AK-47 or M-16 - all guns that are powerful but inaccurate without any upgrades. * Laser sights are incredibly rare. Hold on to your life as long as you can when you have one and avoid swapping your weapon. If not all of the team have laser sights and a survivor with one dies, it is a good idea to salvage the weapon to take full advantage of the sight. * Regrettably, you cannot attach a laser sight to a magnum (or pistols). Only main weapons can benefit from a laser sight. This fortunately also means that you can swap your secondary weapon without losing your laser sight. * Using the Laser Sight on any shotgun is pretty much useless. It wont make your gun any more accurate than if your standing still. However, you'll have more accuracy if you crouch. * Laser sights are incredibly useful in Realism mode, making it much easier for Survivors to find each other without silhouettes. * Laser Sights are infinite, so if you find a better weapon shortly after attaching one, you can go back to upgrade your new weapon. Behind the Scenes The laser sight was originally an upgrade in Left 4 Dead, but was unused in the final version. However, mods on the PC version allow the player to use upgrades, which lets players use the laser sight in Left 4 Dead. Accessibility The 'Laser sight '''is a very rare find. Players can often play most campaigns without spotting a laser sight at all. The only area that always has the laser sight is Whitaker's store. Swamp Fever also has a high chance of spawning laser sights if playing from start to finish. Since the sight cannot be transferred from weapon to weapon, the ideal solution is to equip it to a weapon the player intends to keep. Trivia * The Laser Sight was originally intended to be an upgrade in ''Left 4 Dead. It was, however, cut along with all the other upgrades before the final game. Certain console commands can be used on the PC version to place a laser sight on your weapon, though. * The Laser Sight dispenser uses a re-skinned model of a deployed ammo box. * Your laser sight will disappear if you zoom in, but will reappear after you disengage the scope. Category:Left 4 Dead 2